


Seven Minutes (to a Belated Confession) - KuroKen

by juicewho



Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Closets, Comfort, Confessions, Feelings Realization, Freeform, Hugs, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned Akaashi Keiji, Mentioned Bokuto Koutarou, Neck Kissing, No Smut, Party, Regret, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Inexperience, Talking, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Truth or Dare, Understanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicewho/pseuds/juicewho
Summary: "Maybe he was coming down with something. Maybe it was the fact that Kuroo was so close, and despite the commotion on the other side of the door, they were utterly alone."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Writober 2020 Haikyuu!! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 159





	Seven Minutes (to a Belated Confession) - KuroKen

The door slammed loudly behind him; booming, drunken laughter leaking through the thin gap above the floor, along with trickles of dim light.

_ How the fuck did I end up here?  _ Kenma panicked. His back still felt the impact of someone’s hand in between his shoulder blades, pushing him into this cramped, dark space.  _ This is so stupid. _

His eyes narrowed, casting a blaming glare at Kuroo, whose head was turned. This was all  _ his  _ fault. Kenma hadn’t planned to come to this party with all of these strangers, all of these people looking at him, casting judgmental glances his way, even in their intoxication. Why did he agree to this? 

Kuroo had been begging him for weeks to meet all of his  _ other  _ friends. He felt a twinge in his chest at the thought of that. It bothered him that he was so attached— that he cared if Kuroo’s attention was taken up by other people.

_ Does Kuroo even think of me as his best friend?  _ His throat felt tight.  _ He probably doesn’t. I’m no fun to be around anyways.  _

Kenma bit his lip when he came to the realization. He’d rejected all of Kuroo’s offers to hang out. 

“No, I’m playing games.” 

“No, I don’t like amusement parks.” 

“No, shut up.”

Kenma felt like slapping himself. He wanted to take it all back. If he’d agreed, Kuroo wouldn’t have even wanted to come here. He would’ve been fine just reading his chemistry books at Kenma’s house like they’d always done on Friday nights; like the secret dork Kuroo had always been.

But now he was at some random person’s house, surrounded by people who seemed  _ giant  _ in every way, looming over his small frame, his meek disposition. And just outside the door of the closet that seemed to be shrinking with every passing second, a boisterous, terrifying group of boys were playing truth or dare, drunk off their asses. 

_ Kuroo’s friends,  _ he thought bitterly. 

“So,” Kuroo spoke up, snapping Kenma out of his daze. His voice seemed unusually tentative. “This is awkward.”

“Uh—” was all that Kenma could manage. It  _ was  _ awkward. Unbearably so. He didn’t know what to do, what to say.

They sat there, silent. The blaring music didn’t help to ease the suffocating tension between them. 

“I guess we’re stuck together,” Kuroo noted. “Do you want to just—” He paused, uncomfortable. “—talk?”

Kenma nodded silently. How else could he respond to that? What else could they possibly do?

“What do you think of the party so far?” 

It was an innocent question, but Kenma’s annoyance sparked again.  _ God, _ he sounded so damn happy. He never sounded like this. 

He looked down. Should he be honest? He didn’t want to ruin Kuroo’s mood. Not when his face was split wide open with a smile. 

“Yeah, I like it,” he uttered. Kenma’s voice sounded unsure even to himself, and his worries were confirmed when Kuroo deadpanned, his lips curving in distaste.

“No, you don’t. I know when you’re lying. I can always tell,” Kuroo said. He reached out a large hand and placed it on Kenma’s shoulder, to which he drew in a deep breath. His heart began to race, and he didn’t have the slightest clue why. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing’s bothering me.” He smiled up at Kuroo. Hopefully this time, his expression wouldn’t give him away. When Kuroo didn’t move, he nibbled at his bottom lip nervously, his fingers at his side picking at themselves. 

Kuroo’s gaze fell upon his fiddling hand, and his grasp slipped from his shoulder to his wrist. 

“I fucking knew it. There  _ is  _ something wrong," Kuroo said through gritted teeth.

Kenma’s resolve was disappearing quicker than he’d anticipated. 

Maybe he was coming down with something. Maybe it was the fact that Kuroo was so close, and despite the commotion on the other side of the door, they were utterly alone. 

He felt his face contort, no doubt in an ugly way, as he hunched inwards. Within a second, Kuroo’s strong arms wrapped around his body. They were warm, familiar. He, for the first time, moved to return the embrace. 

_ What the hell am I doing?  _ Kenma thought as he moved involuntarily. 

“You know you can tell me anything, right?” Kenma felt the point of Kuroo’s chin pressing into his back as he whispered the comforting words.

_ Yeah, I know.  _

“It’s embarrassing, though. And dumb. And I would be wasting both of our time if I told you, anyways, so I—” All of the words had come out in a panicked rush; he ran out of breath. 

“Hey. Hey, I’m here,” he whispered into his ear. Kenma felt a warm breath on his earlobes, the side of his neck. “You don’t have to continue if you don’t want to.”

Just a second ago Kenma desperately wanted Kuroo to stop asking him, and now his answer felt like it would rip its way out of him if he didn’t suppress it. 

“I- I don’t,” his mouth opened and closed, unsure of how to phrase it, so that his wants wouldn’t seem as selfish as they were. “I just— feel like I’m not a good enough friend to you now.” 

Kuroo backed up. His face was unreadable as Kenma scanned it frantically.

_ Damn it all,  _ he thought.  _ I’ve messed it up. It was already obvious, and now he’s just going to feel guilty for showing it.  _

“I mean, y-you’ve never had a problem just hanging out with me, even if I say that I don’t want you there.” His hands gestured slightly, trying to express his words more effectively than his pitiful voice.

"Kozume—" 

He kept speaking.

“But I _do_. I want you there. I like your company more than anyone else’s, and… I don’t want to share it. I guess I’m just always too proud to say so,” Kenma admitted embarrassingly, in his rush to save himself. 

“And you look like you’re having so much fun here with your other friends, and you probably don’t want to stay around  _ me _ anymore because I’m boring compared to them, and I’m always you holding back from doing what you want, and—” Kenma continued.

“Kozume.” 

"—for whatever reason you keep staying with me even though it clearly bores you—"

" _Kenma._ "

Kuroo’s voice sliced cleanly through his humiliating word vomit, and Kenma finally allowed himself to breathe.

“Kenma, to be honest I never expected you to say all this,” he mumbled, looking down. When he strained his eyes to see Kuroo’s face, Kenma noticed the smile plastered across his features and felt his churning stomach calm down. 

“I— didn’t realize you felt the same way, Kenma.  _ God, _ I didn’t think you’d be so forward about it, though.” Kuroo seemed unlike himself, bashful, not confident. A blush seemed to darken his cheeks.

“About  _ what _ ?” Kenma asked, confused. Why was his heart thundering so loudly? Why did it feel like he couldn’t breathe again, like he couldn’t think?

Kuroo’s hand protected the back of his head as he was pushed into the wall and caged there. Kenma’s eyes flitted up. 

“I like you too, Kenma.” His voice was low, deep. 

Kenma felt himself shiver slightly when he came to his own realization.

_ I _ —  _ like Kuroo.  _

It was comforting as he accepted the thought. This felt right. 

Kenma reached up and hooked his arm around the back of Kuroo’s neck, pulling him closer. 

Kuroo's arm that had been supporting his weight on the wall wrapped around Kenma’s small frame, scooping him up.

Then their lips brushed together and connected, heatedly. Kuroo’s mouth was firm, demanding. He felt nibbling at his bottom lip. Kenma didn’t know what to do, hadn’t gone this far with anyone before. 

They separated too quickly for his liking. 

_ Have I done something wrong? Did he not enjoy it?  _

Kuroo didn’t give him the time to continue on that train of thought and hoisted him up, his hands grasping the undersides of Kenma’s thighs and guided them to wrap around his waist. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t drop him. He found himself gazing down at Kuroo’s forehead as his neck was peppered with kisses. 

Noises that were foreign to him made their way out of Kenma’s mouth, and he bit down, hard, on his lower lip to stop them. 

“This is called  _ seven minutes in heaven  _ for a reason, you know?” Kuroo rasped. His fingers tugged at the hem of Kenma’s shirt. “What the hell— might as well make the most of it.”

Kenma could picture the smugness that must’ve been on Kuroo’s face. He felt a smirk against his skin, the right corner of Kuroo’s mouth surely tugging upwards. 

His stomach dropped. Kenma felt hot, everywhere, but as his mind wandered, he couldn’t do it. 

_Not now._

He was too small. Too skinny. Unlike Kuroo, he wasn’t defined anywhere, and his skin was pale-white from staying indoors all the time. 

Kuroo moved back up and kissed his lips again. His tongue swiped against Kenma’s lips before entering his mouth. He sucked, prodded, teased. He tasted sweet.

Just as his worries began to fade, Kenma was reminded by Kuroo’s hand slipping under his shirt to press against the bare small of his back of just how inexperienced he was.

It was no secret that Kuroo had slept with a number of people before. He’d shared all of this with Kenma, who at the time had no problem with it. He couldn’t change Kuroo’s past, but it stung to think that he wouldn’t be able to please him as well as all the others could.

Kuroo must’ve sensed his unease because he pulled away and tilted his head to study Kenma’s face. 

He felt vulnerable under his gaze, as if Kuroo could reach into his mind and at any moment draw out his deepest thoughts without uttering a word. It was terrifying— how quickly he would be willing to abandon his own self-esteem, his pride, just to please this boy who until minutes ago he’d considered only his best friend.

“Kenma, we don’t have to do this if you’re not ready.” Kuroo’s voice was gentle, reassuring, but Kenma deflated at those words. He felt guilt build in his throat, especially when he saw restraint take over Kuroo’s handsome features. 

He wanted to cry, but tears wouldn’t come; his hands patted down his pockets in a desperate search for a game, something— anything to diffuse the feeling of a burning stare heating his face. 

His feet met the ground again as Kuroo set him down, and his chin dropped to his chest to hide his face. 

_ How shameful.  _

His arms returned from their place around Kuroo’s neck, retracting to hug his slim body instead. He curled into a ball, his back against the door as he sank. 

“Please look at me.” When Kenma lifted his eyes, Kuroo was crouched in front of him, feet together with heels raised slightly. His elbows rested on his knees to keep himself upright. “Don’t push yourself. I know you’re new to this, and I don’t want you to feel rushed,” he said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Especially not for me.”

Kenma was suddenly surrounded, gathered, bunched up in Kuroo’s arms. The top of his head was tucked beneath Kuroo’s jaw, and he felt the rise and fall of a board chest against his own. And like the comforting pattern, his own breathing began to even out, and he relaxed into him. 

The doorknob rattled next to Kenma’s ear, followed by a kick. They scrambled away just as a tall boy with dyed-grey streaks through his hair knocked it inwards. In his hand was a phone ringing loudly with an alarm. The screen was unsurprisingly cracked, and Kenma winced at the pitiful sight of it. 

“Break it up, lovebirds!” he shouted. His words were slurred and his eyes were hooded. 

Kuroo sighed, raising his arms in surrender, and backed away from Kenma slowly. 

“Calm down, Bokuto. We didn’t do anything,” he said innocently.

“Sure. _Sure_ ,” his friend responded sarcastically. His finger extended outwards to point at Kenma, who looked away. “Then why is your  _ boyfriend’s  _ shirt so wrinkled? And what’s with the messy hair?”

Kenma blushed furiously and tried to smooth out the creases, ran a hand through knots in his grown-out locks. 

Another boy came up behind Bokuto, slapping his hand into the back of his head. 

“Goddamnit, Bokuto. You’re bothering them. Let’s just go.” 

Bokuto’s demeanor changed suddenly, and he slumped tiredly onto his frame, resting his face on his shoulder. 

“Okay, Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled defeatedly. 

The boy, Akaashi, smiled apologetically at them before walking off with Bokuto’s weight dragging on his shoulders, muttering to himself. 

And once again, they were alone. 

Kuroo was the first to break the silence. 

“So, uh—” he began. His hand rubbed the back of his neck. Kenma’s eyes widened. Kuroo wasn’t typically one to act shy. “—do you want to—”

_ Is he asking me out?  _

Kuroo inched closer.

_ He is. Thank god.  _

“Yes,” Kenma blurted. 

He cringed inwardly, the response slipping involuntarily from his mouth in restlessness, but his eyes were locked with Kuroo’s. Then, his chin was captured between two fingers, and a hand swept him forward from behind. 

“Good,” Kuroo whispered, before bringing their lips together again.

This time, it wasn’t rushed nor frantic. It was leisurely and gentle and  _ perfect  _ as their fronts pressed together and their eyes closed blissfully. Arms and legs became entwined as both minds filled with thoughts of only the other. They didn’t mind the whistles outside of the open doorway, the roaring of their acquaintances— just enjoyed the kiss and anticipated their future to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
